Bitter Tea
by Yamato's Tiger Lily
Summary: What if Morgan Fey was the one behind everything? Contains spoilers for Fey related cases.


This is a what-if scenario for the Phoenix Wright series. What if Morgan Fey was the one who orchestrated everything in the first place? I had forgotten I started this and had every intention to finish... till now, of course.

It's a longer than the amount I usually write but the Phoenix Wright world has always fascinated me! I really enjoy exploring the background and why would someone like Morgan do what she do and I know she wouldn't be satisfied with Maya.

Anyway, this contains spoilers for all three games so if you haven't read it, please play the games (or watch a Let's Play) so you can probably enjoy the meta more!

* * *

 **Bitter Tea**

At first, Morgan enjoyed sweet tea. The sweeter the better, she preferred. She never usually ate sweets with her tea since she wanted to make sure she would be able to perform the tasks at hand without the additional pressures about her weight. The Kurain Village may still have been a matriarchal society, but Morgan did not want look homely either. She didn't want to just be known for her power – she wanted to be known for her looks, her sweet demure personality, the sweet words she would use towards clients and others who came to her and her only.

Her sister Misty enjoyed sweet tea as well but not as sweet as Morgan's tea would be. Misty was studious and always seemed to talk to people with ease while Morgan had to work hard for their trust.

Morgan had to work hard for everything.

Sometimes, it would give Morgan a bitter taste in her mouth to see Misty flawlessly lead the other students in the art of channeling while Morgan only excelled in the techniques in mediation, the lore, and the etiquette.

Morgan kept herself silent. It was uncouth for the future Master to be so hostile towards the future branch family.

And, yet, when it was time for Morgan to test her channeling abilities, it all crashed down.

It was one thing after the other.

The title of Mystic, and eventually Master, went to Misty, all with sweet ease.

When she married, all she could talk about was the eventuality of Iris and Dahlia winning the title of the proper heir and how sweet it would be to be the head of the clan. Her husband tired easily with her talks of sweet promises, as well as his lowered position because of his gender – the twins never had a chance to prove their worth. Morgan begged to at least keep one of them with her but the man ignored, again, her sweet promises of power.

This woman's overly sweet heart soon became bitter. While Misty flourished as a Master, Morgan did her best to try to hide her growing bitter heart with more sweet tea, even as Misty's children grew up around her – as if to brag their sweet charms and victories around Morgan. Things were a little relieved when Mia finally left for her training.

And then, Master Misty had been called by the city's police to help with the case – DL-6. Morgan did take it as an omen as she met another man – one who was charmed by Morgan's bittersweet words.

Once again, Morgan used her sweet words, but with bitter caution, about Misty's current status in power. She was cautious about this man, though. She was worried he would leave at the slightest hint of trouble so she left a trail of bitter words close to her heart – "Don't be drawn in by the sweet smell of love."

Eventually, though, Misty was found to be wrong in her predictions; something that just never ever happened. Most people found it awful and horrifying – she dirtied the name of Kurain!

"Misty should never come back!" cried out some of the villagers.

As time went on, Morgan realized that Misty was shamed. She was too ashamed to come back home! Finally, Morgan married that sweet, sweet man. Together, they created a sweet little girl by the name of Pearl. The little girl was as sweet as she was pure and naïve but as long as Mia and Maya were around… those sweet promises would never come to fruition.

That man eventually became cold and bitter. He was lied to! Sweet promises from a bitter woman, he figured, should never be trusted! Because Pearl had the talent of channeling, he wanted to be rid of that world.

"Let her stay! I promise you, she will bring pride to us – we will no longer be the branch family!"

The man didn't care about them anymore. He couldn't live with this bitter woman who only dreamt of the sweet tea that she once drank. Now, she drank only the bitterest tea from the cup. She eats the sweetest sweets with the bitterest tea – as if to remind her of things that she was promised of and the promises she made to herself.

Pearl was too young to understand, but at least Morgan has a sweetie to protect her dreams in.

And yet, when Redd White, the arrogant businessman, visited the village, Morgan wondered what this man wanted from her. The Fey clan's reputation had already been ruined – what more could there be?

The man offered all kinds of sweets towards Morgan and immediately she was suspicious. What man could give her these things unless they had something they wanted in return?

"Miss Fey," the man started as he smiled widely. "My name is Redd White." He extended out his fingers to show off the many expensive rings he had on his hands. Without looking, Morgan grew more suspicious. "I run the amazerous company, Blu-Corp! I believe you may have heard of me before?"

Honestly, Morgan did seem to recall a man in a pink suit, with purple hair, who tried to uncover information about Misty a few years prior when that DL-6 scandal hit but the name escaped her knowledge since it didn't concern her – Morgan focused mostly on Pearl's rapidly growing powers and she wanted to harness them.

And yet… she knew this man wouldn't be directly contacting her if he didn't have to.

"I understand you are Morgan Fey, Misty Fey's sister? Yes," he continued before Morgan managed a response. "Of course you are. After all, Redd White is never wrong, comprende mi hermana?"

Morgan just let the man talk. She pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes. She had to be patient for what this man had to say.

"I've done some extra digging on you, Miss Morgan Fey, and I found out that you're in a little power struggle, especially with regards to a…Master Misty?"

"Good sir!" Morgan barked out. "You will hold your tongue! That name…" She couldn't help but let out some bitter words. "That name…!" She breathed in through her nose and exhaled. She stood up to excuse herself. "I-If you must excuse me, good sir!"

"Of course, mi amarillo! Take as much time as you need!" He extended his arms and shrugged. He laughed to himself and continued to do so even when Morgan excused herself to a more private area.

After she had closed the door, the bitterness truly pierced her heart. She stood against the door and put a hand over her mouth. Tears welled up in her eyes but it's not because she missed her sister.

Instead, it's a possible triumph. The sweet taste of victory will finally bestow upon her and she would no longer be known as the "branch family"! Perhaps this man knew of Misty's whereabouts – there was no way that woman would kill herself over something as a mere scandal such as the DL-6 exposure. The fact that Mia had abandoned her family long ago to figure out what happened to her mother also struck Morgan. Maya had been left by herself since Mia had left in Morgan's, although quite forced, care.

Very soon, Morgan Fey came to a new resolve. She knew that Mia wanted to become a lawyer to discover the truth about Misty's disappearance but what happened after she found out whatever truth that's out there about Misty's fate? Would Mia come back and absolutely secure her family's line in the Kurain? Is this to absolutely take away Morgan's sweet taste of power that so eluded her all those years ago?

She felt anger fill up in her heart once again; the same anger that she kept buried but now rose like a volcano.

She had to eliminate Mia, once and for all. She finally managed to keep a daughter for herself, especially one so talented in channeling! There was no way Morgan was going to throw away years of hard work! Her daughter, Pearl, was incredibly talented! She was incredibly talented!

"No…" she whispered to herself. "Never again will _they_ usurp power from right under my nose." She could feel her nails, rather claws, dig deep into the door. She heard a scratching noise and immediately composed herself. She didn't want to lose herself so soon. She had to remain what little control she had left. Morgan Fey may not have had the power she feels she rightly deserved, despite how hard she worked for, but she grew desperate. Morgan knew she couldn't outright kill Mia – the girl grew into a woman and it was very possible Mia could easily overpower her…. but… with Redd White…

She raised her thumb and bit it. Anger flared up as the desire of the power that always evaded her in her youth took complete control. She was tired of being casted aside. She was tired of her hard work being ignored. She felt nervous, excited, and she was absolutely sure that she could even get away with it. Mia would never know what hit her – add to the fact her traces could even be erased as the man outside would be the one to take the fall.

She couldn't help but laugh at the prospect of finally giving the so-called "main family" their comeuppance. For all the years her younger sister had beat her in the main thing that actually mattered the most… this would be her downfall. The DL-6 exposure was only part one – but that was an unintentional plan. Had that never happened, Morgan would probably had never conceived such a plan.

Morgan then considered Pearl. Even though Morgan never had the aptitude for her own channeling techniques… Pearl was growing up. Her own powers shown its own prowess to become great. In a way, much like Morgan although… she couldn't help but be bitter about it. Her precious daughter was sweet but it was bitter at the fact that Morgan would have to prop her up instead of her own powers… but if there's anything she's willing to do to bring her branch family to power…Anything at all… This was it.

Redd White was the key.

She'd had to be smart about this. For the fact the business man took the time out of his day to come up to a small village like the Kurain, Morgan would do well to keep Redd White on Mia's scent. He may be a businessman but he couldn't be intelligent enough to understand the intrapersonal lives and politics of the Kurain.

Slowly, she opened the door and slowly she walked back to where Redd White waited patiently. By now, he had entered the Channeling School and had been treated to some bitter tea as well as some treats that's reserved for guests.

Morgan loomed over him and, to her best ability to hide her true excitement, finally properly greeted him. The businessman smiled brightly, a knowing smile which seemed to be mistaken for a shared smile, as he returned the greeting and began his questioning about a certain Mia Fey.

 **.x.**

Only Mia Fey is dead. Mystic Maya Fey managed to scrape by her sweet victor. Bitter tears as she slowly made arrangements for her to be Pearl's guardian while she served her time. Mystic Maya never seemed to be angry at her. She always had a smile on her face, at least while she looked at darling sweet Pearl.

But when she looked at her treacherous aunt, she gave her quite the bitter look. Morgan didn't expect anything else. Mystic Maya knew her true feelings towards her – though Morgan had an inkling that Mystic Maya had always known that Morgan never saw her as the true Master of the technique.

 _She's only here because of bloodline. Not technique. That title belongs to my precious Pearl…and me._

Mystic Maya never said anything to her. She would never even make the effort to visit.

That was okay with Morgan. She had nothing but contempt for the false Mystic.

It didn't matter at the moment. Had it not been for the laws of the land, had she had gotten away with manipulating the laws to bend to her will, she would have "mourn" over Mystic Maya's death just as she "mourned" at Mia's funeral.

Her fists clenched. She didn't feel the familiar silk of her favorite kimono but instead the orange jumpsuit that was made out of coarse material. It rubbed her the wrong way but it was something she was going to have to get used to. She had no choice. She was caught in the crime for giving the nurse the idea to frame Maya.

It was surprisingly easy. The Kurain Technique, despite the DL-6 exposure, still attracted those who wanted to contact their deceased loved ones. The nurse Mimi was one who immediately came over. At first, Morgan was confused on why the woman gave her a picture of _her,_ the young, red-headed sister who had passed away in an accident, but as it turned out… The woman gave her a whole life story of what happened.

Honestly, Morgan didn't care. She just wanted the woman's money. Tales of murder, suicide, disappearances had long since bored her – they were grotesque and had no real meaning for her anymore. The woman cried bitter tears into the sweet tea Morgan offered her – the blasted Doctor Grey's name and his crimes came up over and over. It was quite apparent that Mimi was angrier towards the Doctor than over the death of her sister.

The gears in her head rotated in Morgan's head. If Redd White was able to murder Mia, and having Morgan get away with it, why couldn't she try that again? After all, she was extremely close to her goal – if that bothersome Mystic Maya was out of the way…!

"My dear sweet Mimi," Morgan soothed. "I may have an idea…"

And because of her arrogance that she could get away with this crime… it was because she was in close proximity of the target.

 **.x.**

Weeks became months and then, finally, a year passed although it started to blur together. She figured she had been in the cell for longer than a year… A year changed Morgan into a much more bitter woman, as though that were possible. Her hair had long since flowed down instead of the high style she had. Its true length was revealed in the simple ponytail she placed in it. More used to the harsh orange jumpsuit rather than the silks she grew up with, Morgan still somehow managed to remain poised although her tongue had become more bitter. Her only link to the outside world… Pearl.

The girl still never understood why the two were separated between a glass and strangers in uniform. Even though the two celebrated her birthday together, Pearl never seemed to age a day. Pearl was all Morgan thought about. Her sweet daughter, Pearl, was still very loyal to her bitter mother.

And yet this particular visit, for some reason, made her think about her two daughters who had left her years ago. The man who was promised with sweet power bitterly left with two of their daughters. From what Morgan remembered, they didn't have the aptitude to channel like Pearl did.

"Pearl," she said suddenly to the small girl. "Can you channel someone for Mama?" She asked sweetly to the girl.

Enthusiastically, the small girl nodded. "Sure, Mama! Anything for you!" She chirped brightly. "Who do you want me to channel?"

Morgan gulped. While Morgan hadn't been that motherly towards the twins, she had a suspicious feeling. She was worried. There was something about the red-headed girl that always displayed behavior unbecoming of a woman, especially one who carried the Fey blood. Dahlia had always… been angry. She always had been bitter. Iris, on the other hand, was always kind and sweet. Such a contrast had never been lost on Morgan.

"Dahlia." Her throat was dry. She had to explain in detail to the young girl on how she may have looked like. She didn't have a picture for reference but she knew sweet Pearl could find her in the afterworld. She trusted Pearl's powers. "Find me Dahlia."

The young girl, unaware of everything that ran in her mind, smiled and nodded.

Within minutes, the girl channeled the dead daughter. Morgan couldn't believe it – there, in Pearl's clothes stood an angry spirit who seemed sweet and demure but her eyes was filled with so much hatred and anger. It rivaled Morgan's own bitterness.

She couldn't help but laugh.

"Truly, she should've been the true heir…" Her bitter laugh was interrupted by a cold statement.

"What are you laughing at, you old hag?" The voice no longer belonged to Pearl but to the angry spirit who took on Pearl's clothes. "Why did you bother me from my slumber?"

The angry spirit tried to run her fingers through her hair but realized it was tied up.

"Dahlia…. I can't believe you're here!" Morgan exclaimed.

"Yeah, and? Do you need something or not? I have better things to do than waste my time here."

"Did you see her?"

"Who?"

"…Mystic Misty Fey. Is she slumbering in the afterlife?"

Dahlia couldn't help but laugh. "No, I don't think so. But someone must've finally offed Mia because I can feel that bitch's presence lurking."

As much as Morgan wanted to laugh at that statement, she knew she couldn't. This wasn't time. She had to know if Misty had passed away.

"Plus, you're assuming I know who the hell that is. First, tell me who you are."

Morgan sighed as she fished for a picture of her sister. She held on to it as Pearl had found it one day. She wasn't sure who that was but Morgan lied and said it was no one important and hid it when Pearl passed it to her.

She slid the small picture towards Dahlia.

"Her. Have you seen her?"

She looked over through the glass as best as she could.

"No. I haven't. Most likely she's alive. What is it to you?"

Morgan glanced out at the window and saw the snow fall from the sky. Such a sweet sight in the bitterest of places.

Anger swelled up in her heart. Even though she had long since gotten rid of Mia, Mystic Maya still walked among the living. And if Mystic Misty still roamed the earth….

"I have a job for you." Morgan turned back to the woman who seemed intrigued. A sweet reunion with her daughter who will bring her plight to the bitter end.


End file.
